1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of environmental covers for automobiles in general. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to an environmental cover for an automotive windshield.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a cover may be used to protect the windshield of an automobile. Details of a typical protector for a windshield are contained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,780, issued to Naidu on Jun. 22, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,982 issued to Carlyle on Mar. 14, 1989. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,780, issued to Naidu on Jun. 22, 1976 discloses Snow Protectors for Windshields. This is described as a disposable wind-shield snow protector adapted to be removably adhered to the wind-shield of an automobile, bus, truck and the like including a flexible protection sheet and a backing sheet in overlying relationship to each other. The protection sheet includes a cord reinforcing secured to the rearward side thereof and is affixed to a handle located beyond the periphery of the protection sheet. The backing sheet is adapted to be peeled away from the protection sheet to expose an adhesive coating that adapts the device to be removably secured to any desired wind-shield. Removal by hand is easily facilitated by use of the handle provided. The device is then discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,982 issued to Carlyle on Mar. 14, 1989 discloses an Automotive Window Shield and Covering. This is described as an automobile window shield and cover formed of a thin, disposable sheet of strong water resistant paper, plastic, or similar inexpensive material. The sheets are factory cut to approximate the size and shape for various sized automobile (and other vehicle) windows, such as windshields, rear and side windows, and have an adhesive backing which is factory-applied to at least peripheral edge regions of the back to enable the sheets to be adhered to an appropriate automobile window in such a manner as to cover most of it, thereby protecting it against the buildup of snow and ice in winter weather conditions. Peeling the sheet from the window before the automobile is to be driven, thus enables the driver to remove any snow and ice from the window. The sheets may be perforated from one edge to an opposite edge in one or more places, to enable the sheets to be selectively removed in sections or strips, and may be provided in pads of a number of sheets for user convenience.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved automotive windshield cover is needed to overcome these limitations.